


I Won't Let You Do This

by TheTorturedHero



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTorturedHero/pseuds/TheTorturedHero
Summary: "I have to do this." Ryan whispered, shaking his head softly and absently waving towards the city before him though he knew there was no one to see. "I can stop it, I can stop everything they've planned. I'm saving lives.""By ending yours." Jeremy argued desperately. "You can't sacrifice yourself for this."





	I Won't Let You Do This

 

The mask had long since been discarded, hair tie broken not too long after. His hair blew freely against the light wind as he looked across the rooftop and upon the city.

"Ryan," Jeremy begged, voice a hoarse whisper. "Please, I'm begging you. I'm actually begging. Ryan, don't do this." 

Ryan glanced over his shoulder, he could almost picture Jeremy standing behind him just out the corner of his eye. 

"I have to, for everyone." He turned to look back across the city. "For you." 

"No, no you don't, you don't have to die for us!" his voice cracked, Ryan could hear the unshed tears clutching at him, the way his tone wavered from stern to pleading. 

"I didn't want this, I don't want you to think I wanted things to end this way." 

"Then stop, please." Jeremy begged once more, coms fizzling and cracking. "We can fix this without anyone having to die." 

Ryan looked across the rooftops, lights blinking and sparkling almost like stars all around him, the city that could never sleep. 

"I have to do this." Ryan whispered, shaking his head softly and absently waving towards the city before him though he knew there was no one to see. "I can stop it, I can stop everything they've planned. I'm saving lives." 

"By ending yours." Jeremy argued desperately. "You can't sacrifice yourself for this." 

"If it were me-" 

"No, don't do that-" 

"If I were one of those people-" 

"Stop it, don't turn this around on me." Jeremy snapped and Ryan gave in with a stubborn sigh.  

"I can help." he simply stated with a small shrug watching the cars down below. "I can change their lives, I can save them." 

"Since when did you want to be the hero?" 

Ryan gave a small but sad smile to the night sky. 

"I fell in love with you." Jeremy swallowed thickly as he listened to Ryan continue. "You made me want to be a better guy, I don't want to be a villain anymore. And if doing this, if saving these people can do that, then I'm willing to die for that." 

"And what about me?" Jeremy's voice wavered but he powered through the lump in his throat. "You love me. You wanna be a better guy for me, well you can't be that guy if you're dead." 

"How many lives would you sacrifice for me?" Ryan asked calmly. "What would it take for you to stop me right now?" 

Jeremy took a shaky breath. "I want to save them, Ryan. I don't want anyone else to get hurt or suffer." 

"Then you have to let m-" 

"But I can't lose you." He interrupted, voice sharp and strong even through the static. "I don't want those people to die and I want to stop what's happening to them, but I won't sacrifice you to do it." 

"You don't get to make that choice." 

"Yes, I do." Ryan cocked his head to the side as Jeremy continued. "I'm telling you that if you do this, if you die right here right now." his voice began to crack and shake but he tried his best to keep his composure. "I'll follow you." 

Ryan blanched and shook his head, hand coming up to the earpiece as if to send the message across stronger. 

"No." 

"If you do this, you can't stop me. If you die tonight you can't stop me from taking my life." 

Ryan huffed out a breath and began pacing. "I'm doing this to save you! Why can't you understand that?" 

"Because I don't want you to save me! I don't want you to die for my revenge." 

"This isn't about revenge, it's about justice. Those people down there, they deserve better and I have the chance to give them what they need." 

There was a pause, a moment of silence and Ryan almost thought that the line had died when he heard Jeremy speak once more. 

"And what about me?" Came the whispered reply. "What about what I need? What about me losing the man I love because he developed a stupid hero complex?" 

"You're young, you'll find something else." 

"I want you." 

Ryan sighed and moved to sit upon the edge of the building, eyes cast down to the gravel below his feet. 

"I want you too. I don't want to die Jeremy, I wanted to live with you and make you happy for as long as I could." Ryan let out a small bitter laugh. "I would have made you so happy." he sighed and stood, looking out across the city once more. "But I have to weigh it all up, and leaving here, not finishing this; it dwarfs my want to be with you. Saving them is just so much more. I need you to understand that." 

There was another beat of silence and Ryan was about to give as many apologies as he could find before the coms crackled into life again, and after a moment of static he heard Jeremy's soft small voice come through. 

"If it were me standing there? If I were the one doing this, telling you I loved you and saying goodbye, what would you say?" Ryan heard him sniff and take a deep breath. "If you were never going to see me again? If you knew this was the last time you'd hear my voice-" Jeremy's voice broke and Ryan heard a small sob over the static. 

"I'd tell you to be brave," Ryan began, eyes filling with tears as he listened to Jeremy's choked breaths over the line. "I tell you how proud of you I am, and how much I love you." 

"I am. I am proud, I'm mad but I am stupidly proud of you." Jeremy rushed out and Ryan laughed brokenly. 

"I'd tell you that you were amazing, and I couldn't wish for a better man to love." 

"You are, and I couldn't." 

"And-" Ryan broke off to wipe his eyes and compose himself as the sudden weight of what he was about to do, about to give up, hit him and he felt his heart clench in his chest. 

"And I love you," Jeremy's broken soft voice came through. "And I don't know what I'm going to do without you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Some writing block prompt work.  
> Will probably remain unfinished by me but feel free to continute if you'd like to!


End file.
